The Dark Champion
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: More than mortal eyes watch the prophecy child rise to either save or destroy the Elemental nations. Their influence over the game of life is no longer in the background as the gods of old choose their champion to change the world into their image. Cultist, fem OC, Neglected Naruko.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my new story. This idea has been dwelling inside my brain for a long time. In the elemental nations we know there are cults to gods such as when Hidan worshipped his god. My idea focuses on the fact that there could be even more "dark" gods out there that can gift powers to their chosen. It will not be an official xover but in my usual style I will take inspirations from many other sources, primarily dark cults such as Twilight's hammer from WoW and other cults that worship dark gods.**

 **The MC will be dark, perhaps as dark as Lilith from my last story but we shall see how far that corruption goes.**

 **Warnings: Blood, gore, black magic, insanity, and all that great stuff our parents say their kids should stay away from but they do anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the references I will use alongside the story.**

 **Anyway, without further delay, here is my latest work.**

 **The Dark Champion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Embrace Madness**

(Hidden Leaf Village – 12 years after the Kyuubi Attack)

Several candles flickered in the darkness of the room, illuminating the disturbing sight of a grown man gagged and tied down in the middle of a circle of violet runes. Each one glowing with an eerie light.

Around the circle of runes, a figure in a dark cloak that sent her face into shadow paced around the man and continued to chant in a strange language that made the man feel as if ants were crawling around his brain. He could not understand the words, but a dark voice seemed to speak inside his head in perfect English, "( _They drink your fear, it is the blood of life. Do not fear, your death serves a greater purpose. To feed their hunger_.)"

The girl took out a knife from the waist of her cloak. The knife radiated evil as the curved blade glowed with a nihilistic aura. In the center of the curved blade an engraved eyelid opened to reveal living eye that glowed with malicious intent as the girl raised the knife higher.

This time in English the girl, violet eyes glowing with malice and insanity says "For the glory of the old ones!" With those words she struck the knife down, the curved blade sinking into the flesh easily to pierce the man's heart.

As the blade sunk into the man his eyes flew open as wide as they could go and glowed with a bright light as he screamed in agony. The light in his eyes eventually spread to his mouth as well and a pale ghost like wisp flew out of every opening in the man and entered into the eye of the knife, sent to feed one of the outer gods.

Relishing the feeling of another sacrificial kill for a few more moments she removed the blade, unnaturally clean of any blood after just entering the heart of a grown man.

Standing she placed the sacrificial knife back into her belt before removing her hood, revealing a mane of light blond hair that reached to the nape of her neck.

Opening her eyes again she extended her hand, causing a beam of darkness to shoot out of her hand and disintegrate the now soulless corpse on the ground.

The man had been a simple pickpocket that had volunteered to be her next sacrifice when he had attempted to mug her on the way to the academy.

Sighing again with pleasure she stood up and walked outside the room that revealed a small forest clearing. The place she had called home away from home for the past six years.

She still remembered the day fondly. Six years ago when her world was shattered and she met her god.

(Flashback)

The tale began when she was just born, one minute before her twin brother, Naruto. A joyous day turned to tragedy when the doctors discovered that she had contracted a rare condition that while in the womb most of her chakra was transferred into her brother. Increasing his reserves by double while leaving her with barely the required amount to ever become a ninja. And even then she would never be able to be a ninjutsu wielder.

Then, not even hours after this devastating news, a masked intruder broke into the hospital and stole her brother, using him as hostage to extract the Kyuubi from her mother and bring devastation to the village.

Thankfully, the third Hokage was able to use an ancient and forbidden seal to bind the Bijuu to the few hours old Naruto.

Unfortunately, the tragedy did not end there, as the Fourth Hokage's wife, Kushina, died from her wounds and the pain of extracting the Kyuubi.

This left her father, Minato Namikaze, alone to raise two children with his duties as Hokage as well as trying to fix the turmoil that the village was undergoing due to the attack on the village. This left him away from the house for days at a time, leaving the children with a carefully screened ANBU.

The result of all this stress and grief turned Minato into a much harsher man than before. Instead of the bright and cheery man that the village had elected as Hokage, a stern and harsh man had taken his place.

And so with only an ANBU as a caretaker, the two Namikaze children were largely left parentless. Due to this isolation the two children, Naruto and Mito, grew almost inseparable.

They had a good life, maybe not one full of love and affection like other children, but good. They relished the occasional visit from their father, who nearly always came home late at night, long after they had gone to bed and left the house in the early hours of the morning.

While he was stern and often harsh in his words he was still their father, and they loved spending time with him.

However, their lives were changed forever when on their sixth birthday, Minato announced he would be training her brother, and only him, in the family techniques.

Of course being at the young age of six she couldn't understand that she was different from her brother. The fact that she was cursed at birth by having a civilian level of chakra, or the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed within her brother.

So as a typical six-year-old she cried and pouted, complaining endlessly about not being able to train, until Minato simply snapped and told her to go to her room.

This decision by Minato sparked a rift between their family.

Being too young to understand the consequences of his actions Naruto began bragging about getting special treatment from their father to Mito, turning more and more arrogant as the days past.

And then, on the one day Minato always spent with her instead of at work he decided to instruct Naruto some more something snapped inside of her.

She remembered that time fondly now. Because it was the moment when she realized her destiny and purpose.

Storming into her room she flew into a rage and cried for hours, knowing that at that moment her brother was getting special attention from their father on the one day of the year that Minato always spent with her.

"It's not fair! I hate him! I hate them both!" She screamed in rage, throwing a stuffed teddy bear against the wall in anger.

She had never felt such anger in her short years of life. She felt emotions that no child her age should feel. A sense of betrayal, anger, a resentment filled her head.

"I wish I was strong like them. Enough to beat them up." She muttered to herself, still sniffling as she held back tears. "I would do anything."

What the young Mito did not realize, or rather any mortal at the time realize. Was that there were many eyes upon her family, not all of them mortal. The prophecy that would decide if the world would fall or continue on as it was. The prophecy that convinced Minato to start training Naruto had been uttered by the Great Toad Sage, stating that a child would bring ruin or peace to the elemental nations had attracted the attention from the current pantheon of gods as well as other more malignant beings.

However, divine law stated that no immortal power could interfere with a prophecy child, but that protection did not extend to the child's family. The father was too intelligent and wary to be corrupted, but the daughter of the family was perfect for those who desired to disrupt the prophecy.

So when Mito uttered the words that she would do anything for power, one of these beings acted. One of the great old ones, gods that were banished after a terrible war by the pantheon outside of the world to forever look upon it, but never to rule again.

While they were sealed away, they could still influence the world in other ways.

And so the most powerful of the old gods extended its power to the girl, and began to whisper inside her mind.

Mito lay on her bed, exhausted after the range of emotions she had experienced, tears drying on her face as she fell asleep.

(Dream)

Mito slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she saw nothing but darkness. Standing up she noticed there was no floor but she was floating in space.

Panicking she looked around frantically. Before she could call out in terror a voice spoke through the void, its tone demanding her attention and respect.

" ** _Greetings child. Do not be afraid."_**

Calming down slightly now that she had something to focus on she hesitantly spoke "Hello? Who are you?"

 ** _"All names have power child. Mine is far too powerful for mortal lips. For now, you can refer to me as The Old One."_** _The voice responded, its voice seemingly coming from around the void and within her brain at once._

Mito continued to looks around the void, trying to find the source of the voice but the darkness was absolute "Where are you? Why can I not see you?"

 _"_ _ **My form would drive any mortal to insanity. One such as you cannot understand a concept that humanity was not designed to do. Do not fret child. I will not harm you. I simply wish to give you a gift."**_

"A gift?" Mito asked, perking up at the idea of getting something. Her birthday had gone largely ignored by her father and family friends in favor for her brother, who had been gaining more attention in recent years as a prodigy.

 ** _"Yes. I heard your plea for power. Power enough to match your brother…and your father. I can offer you enough power to be stronger than them combined, strong enough to gain everybody's respect and attention."_** The voice declared grandly.

Mito stared ahead in awe at the offer from the being. Power enough to surpass her father? But everyone said he was the strongest in the world! But, despite being six she was very intelligent for her age. So she could not help but be wary of the offer. The ANBU who took care of them always said to be careful when talking to strangers. Looking up into the void she asked a simple question that would define the rest of her life, "But…why would you give me that power?"

…. The voice was silent, as if surprised by her boldness to question anything of him. She was slightly scared the being left her here before a laugh echoed throughout the void and from within her head " ** _Ha ha ha haha! You are intelligent indeed for a child of your kind. Yes, as you will learn there is a price for everything in your life. In this case my request is simple…"_**

Mito suddenly clutched her head as if there was something crawling inside her brain. For the first time she saw something shifting inside the darkness. Long tendrils, longer than anything she had ever seen before. They each stretched for miles, perhaps even larger than even all of Konoha.

Stepping back slowly the irritation inside her head increased even further as it was revealed exactly what had been communicating with her. She could barely see it, only an outline. But that was enough for her to barley comprehend what she saw.

Enough to drive most humans mad with fear.

Her mouth quirked up into an insane smile as her once blue eyes began to glow purple.

 ** _"All that I ask. Is for your total devotion to my image. For you to fight in my name and spread chaos and destruction in your wake. To become my champion!"_** The being, no, the god echoed to the surrounding void.

Mito stared in awe, the buzzing inside her head slowly becoming a comfortable sensation. Was this what madness felt like? She did not know; she was only six after all. But despite her age she knew one thing.

She had found her purpose.

Reveling in the madness, a mad grin stretched creepily across her young face, Mito spoke, sealing her fate.

"I accept."

" ** _Good…You will find two objects that will help you in your quest for power. Once you have mastered those two items. I will bestow upon you more power. For now, take my blessing, and awake!"_**

Just before waking up from this lucid dream Mito managed to see one glimpse.

One small glimpse.

But it was enough.

A glowing slitted eye, larger than even the Hokage tower. An eye that radiated ancient knowledge and madness on such a scale she passed out the second she caught a glimpse of it.

(Reality)

Mito awoke with a gasp, wondering if it was all just a strange dream.

Slowly standing up her foot impacted something solid, something metal.

Looking down her eyes widened at what was on the floor.

A large mace rested on her carpet. The head of it completely made out of a dark metal except for the sides of the face, where a slitted eye were engraved. The handle of the weapon extended nearly three feet and had a small counter weight on the end, to help balance the massive hammer.

Turning her attention there was another weapon. Unlike its massive counterpart the second weapon was rather small in comparison, but no less unique. It was a beautifully curved dagger, with a hand guard that had spikes to protect the hand. The blade was pure white, as if carved from bone or ivory. Glowing purple runes were edged into the blade, making for a rather ethereal companion to the mace.

Looking back at the mace she wondered how she was expected to wield such a massive weapon. As she was now she would only be able to use the dagger.

 ** _"Think of it as a test. Be able to wield my hammer and you will prove yourself worthy of it. Prove yourself worthy of it, and worthy to represent myself through the effort it takes to wield it. As for now, the dagger shall serve your purposes._** "

Mito jumped as the voice of the god she had met in her dream…vision? Spoke inside her head.

However, before she could think on the matter more a knock rang through the room as someone was at her door.

"Lady Namikaze. What is wrong? I heard you screaming." The ANBU assigned to guard her family asked while knocking on the door again.

Panicking she didn't know what the ANBU would think of the dagger and mace on the ground.

" ** _Perhaps a demonstration of your new powers are in order."_** The voice remarked.

Mito calmed at the words of the god, somehow knowing that whenever the voice spoke everything would be fine.

 ** _"I will demonstrate a power that is now under your command. But you must master it. I will not simply hand the power over you, but the means to unleash it!"_**

"Lady Mito I am entering." The ANBU said outside the door as the lock was undone and the Swan Masked ninja entered the room only to freeze as her mind was invaded then shut down.

With blank eyes the professional black ops ninja turned to Mito and spoke in monotone "Lady Mito, what can I do for you?"

Mito widened her eyes at the black ops before speaking aloud "What did you do to her?"

 ** _"Mortal minds are easy to manipulate. For me it is simple to take the will away from anyone. In time, you too will have this power. But for now, take the weapons to the woods, there I will instruct you through this ANBU. Prove yourself worthy, and you will become truly feared._**

Mere minutes before the thought of taking someone's free will would have disgusted her, but in the moments of contact with the old one her morals, goals, and direction in life were irreparably changed.

So instead of shivering in fear like a six-year-old should, Mito simply grinned insanely and picked up the dagger while Swan lifted the mace and they both walked out the door to the house, to begin training in the art of the occult and warrior.

(End Flashback)

Mito smirked as she remembered that day. That was truly when her life began. For six years she hid her new powers from her so called father and arrogant toad of a brother.

Her god, who spoke to her through the ANBU it had possessed, instructed her not only in how to train her body and mind, but also in her new powers of the shadows. In terms of ninja techniques, she could say they were closest to genjutsu, but ones that actually attacked the body. She could ensnare the senses, cause one's nerves to break from agony, drive them to the brink of insanity and back. She knew they were gruesome abilities, but she did not care.

Because she was just as insane as the people she used her abilities on.

But instead of breaking under the strain she grew stronger from it.

And so she became truly strong for her age. While she was still training, she could easily say she was the strongest of her graduating class, even stronger than the "prodigies" Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

While she hated the fact she was still tied down to this village, she was not yet strong enough to fight all the dangers outside the walls of Konoha.

And so she did her best to not stand out. Getting average grades, performing average, and behaving in the most average way possible. Eventually, despite being the child of the Hokage she was largely ignored by everyone.

No one bothered to notice that she got a perfect 70 percent in every test they performed. A low score, but one not low enough to push her into the bottom half of the class.

For now, she would fly under the radar until it was time to reveal her true colors.

Walking up to the sink she washed her hands of the blood, smiling as she thought of her latest sacrifice, hoping that her god would appreciate the new soul to devour.

Finishing wiping her hands of the blood she walked to the door, grasping her hammer that leaned against the wall and lifted it easily onto her back before walking out.

Ready to show the world her power.

 **AN: And that is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And yes, I am probably the first fanfic author to give my version of Naruto a two handed mace. I feel that for a worshipper of a dark god they need a brutal weapon, such as Hidan's double bladed scythe. Anyway, if you have any questions or recommendations feel free to let me know in the comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn of Madness

**AN: Hello everyone. Wow. That is all I can say. The response to just the first chapter was massive and I really appreciate it. The comments were awesome. So many of you have such excellent questions and comments it is hard to pick my top three to respond too. But even if I don't respond to your comment I do read it and I appreciate everything everyone says. In addition, I noticed a few of you were curious about what the hammer she wields looks like. The closest I can describe it is a black version of Poppy's hammer in League of Legends.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling, let me dive into these excellent comments:**

 **BlackMagic99: Currently I would rank her high Genin to low Chunin. Eldritch god or not, it is impossible to suddenly become kage level in only six years, despite what other fanfictions would have you to believe. First one has to condition your body into tip top physical shape, which is impossible for a young child since their muscles and bones are still growing. So while she may have some powers of an eldritch god, she does not have the body to channel them.**

 **Pravus369: There is always a comment that makes me wince and go "Damn spoilers!" Somehow you got my idea for her powers nearly perfectly. But while her powers focus largely around insanity, there will be a few more quirks.**

 **Edelhart: While I do not consider myself a weeaboos, I do apologize for naming the language English. And fyi, I read the manga, I haven't watched the anime since the Pain fight. I will make sure not to use English in the future since I can see how that can affect the story negatively. See flamers! This is how you make a criticism with facts and humor!**

 **But enough of the questions and on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dawn of Madness**

(Konoha – Academy Exam Day)

Mito frowned as she put on her dark purple jacket, flipping the black fur lined hood over face. The hood obscuring her face in shadow.

Today was the graduation exams and the graduate tournament. The genin tournament was one of the many changes that her father had implemented in his reign as Hokage. Instead of a simple physical exam and sparring for the physical aspect of the graduation exam, a tournament was now held. Each child could use their techniques and weapons but were not allowed to inflict serious harm.

She was looking forward to it, since it was finally time she showed the greatness of her god to the world. While she was nowhere near her father's level or even that far above genin, she was leagues past most of her classmates and was finally able to show it off.

It had taken her years to simply be able to lift the hammer gifted to her by the old one, and another year after that to get a style down to use it. Maces were rarely ever used in the elemental nations, the only recorded cases being in Stone country, but bo staffs were frequently used.

So she decided to combine rudimentary hit and smash with the complexity of a bo staff style, creating her own style of combat.

The result was a flurry of hard strikes and twirling attacks that could either sting or break bones in a second.

By the time she mastered her chosen weapon she only had one more year to go for graduation so she prayed to her god to send her more abilities to learn.

To her delight the god taught her how to empower herself through the energy of the old one. She had christened the energy Insanity, since over using the abilities could send her into a rage, transforming her into a berserker that only calms down after everything around it is dead.

While there was a time and place for overwhelming destruction and bloodlust, she had to learn precise control of the new energy bestowed upon her. It would not do for her to fly into a rage every time she used it.

"Today I will finally show my strength!" Mito whispered to herself, pulling on two dark leather bracers that had storage seals inscribed on them that she had stolen from her father. They each contained one of the weapons bestowed upon her by her god.

Walking out of the house she ignored the fact that her father had not even bothered to say good luck to her before heading to work. While some families would be watching the event the Hokage was "far" too busy to spend time with his children or cheer them on.

Besides she thought cynically to herself, he would only cheer on Naruto anyway.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she contented herself by thinking the only one she really wanted to acknowledge her was the old one.

Her family meant nothing to her anymore.

Lightened by that thought she dashed forward, jumping over roofs until she made it to a large building situated near the Hokage monument.

Arriving at her class room she entered while looking around. It appears she was one of the first to arrive. The only ones in the room were Shino and Sasuke.

Nodding at the one of the few students she could stand, she sat next to Shino, opening a textbook on Genjutsu and proceeded to ignore the rest of the class.

Despite the aid of her god she did not have a large chakra pool. While this restricted her from ninjutsu this made her perfect for genjutsu. She was looking forward to spreading insanity through her illusions.

"Good morning class!"

Startled, Mito looked up from under her hood as she noticed that the room had filled with students and that Iruka-sensei had arrived.

Putting away her book she listened to Iruka.

"Today is the day of the genin exam, as I am sure you all are aware. The exam is comprised of three parts. First a written test, then the graduate tournament, then finally a jutsu demonstration. Of course for extra credit you can demonstrate an ability outside of these three areas."

Finished with his explanation he took out a stack of papers alongside the assistant professor Mizuki and distributed them to the students.

Picking up her pencil she began writing each answer. Many of them were hypothetical questions on what if situations to determine the thought process of the student. While there was no "right" answer on each question one would be graded by how effectively they would perform in the situation.

This test was not to determine their mental ability, but rather their thought processes and strategizing ability.

It was clever, but she had trained her mind as much as her body over the years to resist the strain of madness that her powers granted her.

And so she began to write the first answer.

(One Hour Later)

Walking out of the classroom and into the training field behind the building she glanced at her fellow students. While most of them were civilians and had barely trained at all, some of the students had the potential to serve as slight challenges.

Shifting her eyes to the Uchiha and her brother, one standing sullenly at the corner of the yard in the shade while Naruto was happily talking to a few of the other clan kids.

They would be her fiercest competition in the tournament.

However, she was no longer going to hold back on either, she had read in her studies that a ninja or warrior was best underestimated, so she had stuck to the middle of the pack, just above the civilian kids and right under the clan kids.

She would be underestimated by everyone, especially her first opponent.

Looking at the tournament board that was set up, she noticed she would be fighting 2nd against a civilian kid. She wouldn't bother memorizing his name.

As she looked at the tournament bracket she also noticed a few families of the competitors starting to arrive. The Yamanaka, Inuzaka, Nara, Aburame and the Akimichi were the only clans in attendance. The remainder of the Uchiha clan, Hyuga, and her father were nowhere to be found.

It honestly didn't surprise her.

Ignoring the spectators she turned to watch the first two matches.

Luckily for her the first two matches were rather one sided, with her brother beating his opponent easily and Shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu to force his opponent out of the combatant circle.

"Mito Namikaze and Jiro Utsuchi" Mizuki called, Iruka still grading the previous exams.

Walking into the circle she examined her opponent before sighing. He was obviously a civilian who thought a shinobi life would be glamorous and easy. The kid still had some baby fat and barely any muscle growth. If she remembered correctly this kid also bullied other civilian students due to the fact that his father was a wealthy business owner.

"Prepare to lose girl! As a man I cannot lose!" The idiot called out in a poor attempt at intimidation.

Rolling her eyes, she retorted "Try to last longer than five seconds."

"Begin!" Mizuki called.

"Hey what do you mean only five se-"The boy stated angrily before getting hit in the stomach by a large obsidian hammer, throwing him far outside of the competitor's circle and onto the ground, gasping for air.

"Pathetic. Not even a second." Lilith muttered underneath her hood before resting the large mace on her shoulder.

Mizuki blinked at the hammer, wondering where it had come from since he had never seen Mito use it. Making a mark in his file to inform Iruka about it he called out the result "Winner, Mito!"

Nodding her head at the judge she walked off the field, ignoring the speculative looks from a few of the more intelligent clan kids.

(Shikamaru POV)

Shikamaru frowned as he watched the mysterious second born child of the Namikaze demolish her opponent with a strange weapon. It looked to be an oversized hammer mixed with a bo staff.

But the question was, how did she draw it so fast and why had no one in the class even known she used a weapon in combat. He could easily tell that Mito had been hiding quite a bit over the years and it frustrated him.

While he fully admitted he was probably the laziest person in Konoha he didn't like not knowing things. Especially things regarding the people around him.

However, Mito was an enigma, always in the middle of the pack in grades, never dropping or raising a single space in the standings, never showing anything other than the fact that she had an abnormal amount of strength. Which made sense now that he thought about it. That weapon could not be light.

Turning to Naruto, who was standing near him, he decided to ask the brother for any information "Hey Naruto. Since when did your sister get a weapon like that?"

Naruto looked confused, which surprised him, "I don't know. Mito has always been distant from me and tou-san. I am not sure why. She would always train separately so I didn't know that she used a weapon like that. But who cares she isn't that strong. Just look at her scores." The spiky blond said with a snort, as if he didn't care about his sister.

Shikamaru frowned. So not even her brother knew anything. Turning to glance at the hooded girl he could not help but feel that something was going on here.

Troublesome.

(Mito POV)

Mito leaned against the wall of the school house, well aware that her actions had gained the interest of her fellow students as well as some of the adults. She wanted this tournament to be a statement of her strength, so that any jonin sensei would not underestimate her.

She intended to bleed this village dry of anything it could teach her before going rogue and show everyone the power of the old one.

Breaking out of her thoughts she looked at the field to see Sasuke defeating Choji and marking the end of the first round.

"Next up for the start of the next round, it is Kiba Inuzaka against Mito Namikaze!" Mizuki called, after finishing altering the board, showing that the brackets had entered the quarter finals.

"Hmph! This will be easy! Right Akamaru?" Kiba bragged to his puppy, who barked happily in reply.

Mito didn't respond and simply stepped into the ring.

"Ready?" Mizuki asked, looking at the two combatants before swinging his hand down "Begin!"

Kiba immediately charged forward, ready to use his clan's signature bestial taijutsu before had to severely change course as the enormous mace came dangerously close to him before he dodged.

'Damn she swings that thing around as if it was made of paper!' Kiba screamed inside his mind as Mito brandished the mace again for another swing.

"…That dog. It is important to you right?" Mito asked as she focused on the white puppy, who was currently looking for an opening to attack.

"Yeah, Akamaru is extremely precious to me! Why?" The dog brained academy student asked, preparing to attack once again.

"No reason. Just wanted to make this fight a lot simpler that's all." Mito muttered before dashed forward and swung her mace over the dog, barely dropping her attack a centimeter from the scared puppy.

"Hey! Akamaru!" Kiba screamed, about to dash forward before Mito pressed her hammer slightly into the soft hide of the small dog.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Why don't you surrender quietly and no one…or animal has to get hurt?" Mito asked casually, as if she did not care that she was currently threatening a puppy.

"You bastard. How can you threaten Akamaru!" Kiba snarled, but not making any actions to continue the fight, knowing that in a real situation he would be forced to surrender.

Mito shrugged "The same way you can send such a small dog into combat. If you aren't prepared for such a glaring weakness to be used against you there's no point in even being a ninja." She muttered, repressing her instinct to simply squish the dog underneath her, just to see the despairing expression on her opponent.

Kiba snarled once more before calling to the uncomfortable referee "I forfeit damnit."

Mito smirked before raising her hammer from Akamaru "Good boy." She taunted before walking off of the ring.

Mizuki frowned at the actions of Mito, while he wanted to disqualify her for her actions he couldn't. Taking hostages was a valid strategy but he never expected to see it from a twelve-year-old. The last time something like this happened was when he was still an academy student and Itachi Uchiha used the same tactic against another Inuzaka.

And look what happened to the Uchiha.

Marking another note in his clipboard he called for the next two contestants.

The rest of the quarter finals went uneventfully, leaving the last four contestants remaining: Mito Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara.

While she was slightly surprised to see the lazy Nara in the semifinals she figured he had an almost unfair advantage with the small size of the competitor ring.

Mizuki stepped back in front of the students and announced the first semifinal fight "Sasuke Uchiha vs Mito Namikaze!"

Mito stepped into the ring, facing one of the last remaining Uchiha. This was one of the few students in her class that could give her a challenge.

Glaring underneath her hood, Mito gripped her hammer into the stance she had made, one hand gripping the long handle right beneath, the other stretched in front of her and her legs spread wide in a horse stance.

Her opponent narrowed his eyes at the stance before smirking "You should just give up; you may have surprised the weaklings you fought with that hammer but I will not be as easily defeated."

She smirked back, deciding to up the intimidation factor she applied a genjutsu to the shadows of her hood, making it seem as if darkness was emitting from under the cloth and a creepy Cheshire grin appeared.

She had long since learned that the fear of the unknown was much more terrifying than any illusion. No one had seen her face so using that mystery to reinforce the illusion made it all the more disturbing.

Mizuki gulped at the image before swinging his hand down "Begin!"

Sasuke took the initiative and dashed forward, preparing to unleash a devastating combo before his opponent could put up a guard.

However, Mito saw through the tactic and swung her hammer to impede his dash before using the momentum from her swing to continue the attack with her mace.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the hammer he had narrowly avoided swung around once more from a graceful arc that Mito followed. Dodging another swing he noticed how the momentum from the large hammer never stopped, continuing to flow seamlessly into the next attack, creating an almost unblockable series of blows.

Glancing behind him he noticed the limit to the field was rapidly approaching as he continued to weave through the lightning fast strikes.

Knowing he had to act fast Sasuke jumped to the edge of the arena and flashed through handsigns

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as he expelled a massive ball of fire from his mouth.

Mito widened her eyes as the massive fireball charged towards her. While Sasuke had not made it hot enough to seriously injure her it would definitely take her out of the fight.

Gripping her hammer tightly she decided it was time to make a statement that her hammer was not just a heavy hitting weapon.

'Oh gods of old bless my weapon with your devouring maws!' She prayed as the hammer faces glowed purple and had a design as if mouths were opening.

"Consume!" She shouted as she swung the hammer at the rapidly approaching jutsu.

As the Warhammer passed through the jutsu the maws ate away at the chakra empowering the fireball, absorbing the entire jutsu into the mace.

Smirking at the surprised expression on Sasuke's face she gripped the weapon and pointed it at her opponent, "You didn't think I just used this weapon because it was powerful did you? Living with a seal master has its perks. Seeing as that I can learn whatever I want with seals. This mace has many seals engraved into it, each with a different effect."

Sasuke regained his almost permanent arrogant look before saying "So you have a fancy weapon. It won't help you." With his taunt he reached into his back pouch before flinging several shurikens at Mito before charging forward behind the deadly streaks of weaponry.

Mito narrowed her eyes at the taunt. Her weapon was a gift from the true god. She would teach him!" Growling lightly, she spun her mace around, the handle knocking the metal stars away before she side stepped, and grabbed the extended arm of Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his eyes as the hand clamped down upon his arm, he could not get it out of the hold. What kind of crazy strength did this girl have?"

"Say goodnight Sasuke!" She called out as she swung Sasuke like a rag doll onto the ground before slamming her mace down after him, barely missing his head and implanting the weapon into the ground next to him.

Sasuke stared wide eyed as sweat poured down his forehead as he saw the hammer land so close to his head.

Unknown to him but his eyes shifted from their normal obsidian to blood red with one tomoe inside the pupil.

She snorted "Like that could have helped you." Lifting the hammer up she looked at the shocked Mizuki and audience and called out "Well? Are you entertained?"

Mizuki shook his head out of his surprise before calling out "Winner, Mito Namikaze!"

Smirking she looked under hood at her brother who was also standing open mouthed in surprise at her victory against his supposed "Rival." Passing next to him on the way back into the shade she muttered "Don't get too cocky against me dearest brother. Or you may end up missing a few limbs in the process."

Applying another genjutsu she conjured two glowing slitted purple eyes under the hood to glare at Naruto before walking away.

The next fight was rather pathetic in her opinion. The fight started with Shikamaru sending out his shadow bind a few times before just forfeiting since he was "low on chakra."

More like he was just too lazy to continue.

Soon after the disappointing semifinals match Mizuki came forward "And now the finals of the Pre Genin Tournament! First we have the predicted rookie of the year and known favorite to win Naruto Namikaze!" He announced to much squealing from fan girls.

Mizuki waited for the enthusiastic students to finish cheering before continuing "And as his opponent we have a dark horse in the tournament, sister to our other finalist Mito Namikaze!"

She received much less applause as she stepped onto the stage but it didn't bother her. She was used to the spotlight always being on her brother.

Mito sank into her stance and felt her excitement grow. She had waited for this moment for a long time. To finally show her brother who was truly stronger.

Naruto was also excited for this battle. He did not know why he rarely saw his sister or the fact that whenever Minato came over he ignored her, but perhaps he could finally grow closer with Mito after this battle.

And perhaps Tou-san could acknowledge them both!

Mizuki glanced at both siblings before swinging his arm down "Begin!"

Mito decided to take the initiative and charged forward, swinging her hammer down with lightning force upon where Naruto was standing just before.

Naruto laughed lightly "Too slow! Now it's my turn, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Nearly twenty duplicates of her brother appeared around her.

Narrowing her eyes at the solid clones she decided to use another aspect of her weapon that she discovered. 'Oh old ones, bless my weapon with your Ferocity!'

"Extend!" She cried out as the head of her weapon shrank and the handle transformed into chains, creating a ball and chains.

One Naruto taunted her weapon "And what will that do, if you hadn't noticed there are twenty of us and only one of you!"

"Quality over quantity dearest brother!" She said mockingly as she started to spin the weapon rapidly.

"Charge!" One Naruto yelled out as all twenty duplicates charged forward, each pulling out two kunai.

"Raagh!" Yelling out in exertion she swung her transformed weapon in lightning fast arcs, destroying many of the clones before they even reached her.

However, as they got into melee range she was forced to dodge their attacks while simultaneously control the weapon to continue dispelling the shadow clones.

Rapping her chain around the leg of one of the blonds she smirked when he didn't immediately dispel.

"Found you!" She exclaimed as she dragged her opponent closer, spinning around she slammed her heel into the stomach of the blond, narrowing her eyes when instead of the satisfying feel of hitting idiotic blond she instead hit the ground as Naruto disappeared into smoke.

"Ha got you!" the real Naruto exclaimed as he slashed upward with his kunai, forcing Mito to dodge away, but the tip of the kunai ripped the hood off her head, displaying the smooth blond hair that ended in spikes at the nape of her neck.

It was the first time many in the class had actually seen her without a hood.

Glaring with her luminescent purple eyes she transformed her weapon back into a Warhammer and hit Naruto back with the handle and charged forward, prepared to slam the heavy weapon into her brother.

"You shouldn't hide your face sis! It looks fine!" Naruto encouraged with a smile, much to her irritation.

"Shut up brat and take this seriously!" She snarled, trying to hit the elusive blond.

"Why would I? I was trained by tou-san personally there's no way I can lose!" Naruto bragged arrogantly, causing her to narrow her eyes in anger.

While she did not care at all about her father it angered her that the brat bragged as if it made him better than her.

She would show him the strength of her gods!

'Oh gods of old, bless me with your wisdom!' She intoned inside her mind, the familiar buzzing inside her head returned and her eyes gained a glint of insanity as she dashed forward at Naruto, much faster than before.

'Fast!' Naruto only had time to think before he had to roll away from the strikes that rained down upon him from the empowered Mito.

Whenever he tried to escape or cast a jutsu Mito would be there, forcing him to block or dodge the heavy but fast swings from his opponent.

Jumping away from the almost berserker like strikes from his opponent he grit his teeth. Most of his abilities were too destructive for a small tournament like this. His father had mostly taught him taijutsu and chakra control as well as rudimentary control over the Kyuubi's chakra. His only move he could use in this situation. While on the other hand his opponent had a vast variety of moves that could be classified under "Non-permanent injury." With her heavy weapon focused techniques. In addition, any light jutsu he used would just be eaten by that strange fuinjutsu technique that allowed her to eat away Sasuke's fireball.

Mito smirked as she saw the hope starting to die in the eyes of her brother. While she knew he would be much more dangerous without the rules in place by this mini tournament she relished being able to dominate and destroy her brother like this.

She decided to end this now, before her brother could figure a way out of this bind.

'Oh old ones, I beg of you to increase your offering' She prayed, feeling the buzzing transform into the feeling of something crawling inside her skull as the eldritch god's empowered her.

In a blink she appeared in front of the still contemplating Naruto and with a savage grin slammed her hammer into his stomach, though not hard enough to deal any permanent harm. The force of the blow sent her brother sprawling outside of the competitor's circle.

Everyone in the courtyard, including the parents of the competitors, were stunned to see the Hokage's "Prodigal" child defeated by the relatively unknown sister.

Cold eyes glared at Mizuki as Mito calmed down from using the beginning stages of Insanity.

Getting the message Mizuki cleared his throat before announcing:

"Winner! Mito Namikaze!"

 **AN: And that's that for the second chapter. I have been thinking about where to go with this story and I think I got a path selected and locked down. But I have a problem. What will her summons be? I do not want to use a normal animal due to her connections with the old ones so that leaves me with a dilemma. After thinking about it I decided to use World of Warcraft creatures as an inspiration but that still leaves me with a few options. I am down for many of them but I think I'll set up a poll for it to let everyone choose.**

 **1\. Twilight Dragons: A twisted experiment by the Black Dragon flight under the orders of the Old Gods these dragons specialize in twisting the minds of their opponents with insanity and use overwhelming force with their fire as well.**

 **2\. Faceless Ones: An old race of unknown origins known to serve the old gods and work alongside anyone who fights in their name. Known for their use of dark magic as well as fierce melee combat skills.**

 **3\. Sithilids: An insectoid race completely devoted to their master the old gods and come in many varieties. Known to use various weapons including poisons and their own bodies against their foes.**

 **While I know that using something so heavily from WoW could classify this as an xover I do not believe it deserves that classification due to the fact that it will likely be one of the only influences from the game. If anyone has any other suggestions that relate to the old gods I would love to hear them as well.**

 **My usual rules apply, one vote per person and if you are a guest try to make your entrees unique so I know you're not spamming or something.**


	3. Chapter 3: Die! Or not? Die anyway!

**AN: Hello everyone, time for the third chapter of the story. I have read a few comments and figured out that this really isn't a fem Naruto fic an OC fic. So I am planning on switching that in the summary. As for the poll, it is definitely close. All of you have great ideas to why each one should be chosen and I can't wait to see the results. I am planning on ending it in around 4 chapters so there is still plenty of time to vote**

 **Now, time to respond to three of these excellent comments:**

 **Drowning Iceburg: You have stated one of the worst things about dragons. They are probably the most cliché summon other than foxes or something in fanfiction. However, I believe there is still some methods to use them that have not been seen before. In many fics the "dragon" summoning is used as just one more notch in an already god like character. I want a summon to define the character and enhance the abilities that are already there, similar to Jiraiya and Orochimaru.**

 **Hawkmoon888: Thank you for your opinion on the poll, and I agree that summoning contracts require a massive amount of chakra to use, but remember, these summoning contracts are servants to the old ones, so the same rules do not apply. I will leave it up for you all to speculate but her summoning methods will be unique.**

 **Edelhart: Maces are classified under hammers, as well as war hammers. What you are thinking of is a morningstar or flail. As for bashing, I have always been moderate with my bashing of characters. Of course Naruto would be arrogant, he is the favored child of the hokage who gets special attention over his sister. Any child would grow arrogant. However, that does not mean he will be a permanent arrogant moron like I see in other fanfictions.**

 **Excellent comments and questions as usual, I love reading your responses and sometimes taking inspiration from it. So thank you once again.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Die! Or not? Die anyway!**

(Konoha Training Field 37)

Mito stared down at the grassy plane that was considered one of the tamer training zones. It was rarely used due to the fact that it was rather out of the way of the village and had no special challenge to make the extra walk there worth it. However, her current target frequented it.

Kabuto Yakushi, genin of team 30, 8 years having spent as a genin. He was an orphan and low on the ladder in the shinobi program.

Someone no one would miss.

If her manipulations and lies were coming into effect, then she should be the one student outside of the selection by editing the candidates for the Jounin senseis to choose from, removing herself from the list.

And now she would "open" up a spot in a more experienced but weaker team who would serve as excellent pawns. After screening several teams, she chose team 30, who had failed the chunin exams seven times already.

She could easily convert her teammates to see the glory of the old one and trap them within the blissful insanity that her master brings.

But first, one of the three must be killed.

Standing at the top of a light post she observed the silver haired genin practicing his taijutsu.

Smiling widely, she began to channel power from her patron, causing two black lines to slowly trace her veins across her face and arms, making them clearly visible across her skin.

Opening her palm, a small cut opened up and black blood burst forth, quickly forming into her Warhammer. She had discovered over the years that her weapon was made out of a special material made by mixing iron with the blood of the Old One. The blood corrupted the metal, allowing its form to become flexible and able to turn into a liquid.

With the knowledge that the god provided her, allowing the weapon to hide within her was simple.

Gripping the hammer near the head she twisted her foot on the lamp post, channeling her corruption into the wiring, causing a massive blackout across the training field.

Dashing down to the field, empowered by the corrupted blood inside of her, she swung her hammer at where the alerted genin was seconds before.

*Clang*

Surprised she stared at the glowing scalpel/kunai combination that the genin was using to block the Warhammer from coming closer.

Looking into the eyes of her adversary she frowned at what she saw. There was none of the fear or uncertainty a low level genin would display, only the eyes of an experienced shinobi. She had seen those eyes every time she looked into the mirror.

The eyes of a killer who had long ago grown to love it.

Kabuto looked down upon his assailant, his mind going a mile a minute. Who was this? Did the Leaf finally realize he was a traitor for Orochimaru? Well, for now to play it safe.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

Mito's frown slowly disappeared and a grin inhumanly wide stretched across her lips.

A challenge!

Finally!

The corruption began to affect her vocal cords as she responded " **Oh** nothing, **I just** saw you here **AND LOOKED SO VULNERABLE!"** Her tone shifting from that of a girl to a growl as she spoke.

Breaking the deadlock, she kicked the genin away and charged forward once again, twirling the massive Warhammer around as if it was a staff, forcing the traitorous medic to quickly dodge and deflect any attack that he could not avoid.

Kabuto glared at his opponent. It was clear that this was no ANBU and that they were not attacking him due to discovering he was a traitor. The power that the girl wielded was much too distinctive for him not to have heard about it.

Deflecting the Warhammer again he noticed the design was very similar to the rumors that the Hokage's less noticed child, Mito Namikaze, said to have wielded in the pre genin tournament.

If this was she, what was the girl doing attacking him in the middle of the night?

Much more was going on behind the scenes here.

But one thing was for certain that he could not reveal his full power yet, and even more so he had to stay undercover without letting the brat catch on to him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when his opponent growled and the Warhammer rippled, before splitting into two identical one handed maces.

But for now to find out her motives and then he would act from there.

Mito growled as she was continuously deflected and avoided as she kept empowering herself further with her pact with the old one. Any further from now she would start to lose control.

'Oh old one, bless me with the knowledge of violence!' She mentally atoned, before the familiar buzzing filled her head and knowledge of a path to victory was forcefully implanted into her head.

Eyes glowing with power the large Warhammer ripples as she tore it in two, forming two identical copies.

" **After tonight no one will remember you and the first step to my rise will begin!"** She screamed as she dashed forward, both corrupted war hammers already in motion as she began her deadly dance, smashing into her opponent's guard.

'Tsk, this girl may actually make me get serious' Kabuto thought as he had to struggle tenfold to avoid the hail of attacks. It frustrated him but if the girl was who he thought it was if he did any serious harm there would be a village hunt for the assailant, less favored child or not.

But he was beginning to understand why he was being targeted. If his death was the first step to whatever plan she had, the only result of his death, other than Orochimaru being furious, would be a slot opening up at either the hospital or on his undercover genin team.

He had already spied on the entire graduating class and knew there would be one extra.

'I am sorry Lord Orochimaru, but there will have to be a slight change in plans' He thought regretfully as he purposely missed a block, allowing the Warhammer to slam into his chest, blasting him forcefully through a tree on the other side of the clearing.

Mito grinned savagely as her blow finally connected, with her enhanced strength the force alone should have been enough to shatter a boulder.

Reforming her hammer into its original form she made her way to the side of the clearing where the broken body of Kabuto lay, clearly dead.

Smirking in victory she extended her senses, trying to detect anyone who may have witnessed the events that just occurred.

Looking near where the body fell she noticed a manmade pole attached to several power lines that she had previously disabled.

Walking up to it she swung her hammer, causing the line to crash down onto the body.

Taking out a powerful earth jutsu scroll she had stolen from the library she unrolled it several feet away from the body, placing it on the ground.

What an unfortunate accident that a genin died due to a jutsu gone wrong, causing a power line to crash upon him.

Willing her weapon to merge back into her blood stream she walked away, licking the blood of her hands as she did so.

(One hour Later – Training Ground 37)

"I am sorry Yoroi, but rest assured your sacrifice will be put to good use." Kabuto muttered as he switched his dead body with that of his recently diseased teammate.

Faking his death was not that complicated for him, but he now had something quite interesting to research.

Looking into the distance where he felt chakra signatures of several ninjas coming to investigate.

"A dangerous game is starting. I can't wait to see where it leads." He muttered as he disappeared.

(The next day - Konoha, Hokage's Office)

"How is this possible." Minato asked as he stared at the results of the genin exams.

1\. Mito Namikaze 100%

2\. Naruto Namikaze 97%

3\. Sasuke Uchiha 96.5%

Iruka looked uncomfortable, he was also shocked at the results. While Mito Namikaze was never the worst in class, she had never stood out as much as she did in the genin exams "I do not know sir, all I can guess is that she underplayed her abilities."

Minato frowned heavily as he stared at his only daughter's school records. He regretted that he did not spend more time with her, but he could never really connect to his daughter. She only had the chakra capacity of a civilian, so there was not much he could teach her.

He hated to admit it but he much preferred his son, who was so similar to him in his youth. Intelligent, honorable, with boatloads of potential.

While his daughter…well she was more likely to sit in her room reading or go into the village alone. Could she have been training alone? Who helped her?

Sighing deeply, he posed a question to the school teacher "How will this affect team dynamics?"

Iruka shuffled through some papers in his arms before responding "Unfortunately your daughter is still out of the running for kunoichi of the year, despite her impressive last exam performance. Hinata Hyuga still has claim to that title. Which means that your son, Hinata, and the special case, Hojin."

Minato raised an eyebrow at the last name. Hojin was a civilian born who had witnesses a ninja perform a summoning ritual, who then proceeded to try it himself. Shockingly the boy actually managed to impress a summoning clan. Therefore, he was taken out of his tailoring apprenticeship and put into an accelerated shinobi program. Due to not having any grades for previous years he was considered the dead last of the graduating class.

"And my daughter's team?" Minato asked.

At this Iruka looked distinctly awkward "Well you see, we have an extra student out of the normal bunch, and the current jonin senses all chose other students beside your daughter. I think they worried about disappointing the Hokage by not being able to train her, due to her rather mediocre scores from before this exam."

Minato frowned heavily at that statement. Students who weren't chosen by a jonin sensei were often put on a waiting list then shipped off to the genin corps. Or if possible put on a team with an opening already available.

His daughter, despite her earlier grades, had obviously increased her skill in secret. 'And without his help' He could not help but think with a tinge of regret.

The teams were already locked in so he could not change that, but he would be damned if he let such a talent go to waste in the genin corps.

Now that he thought about it Team 30 had requested a new member since one of their genin had an unfortunate accident the other day due to failing a powerful jutsu.

While the team was nothing that special, seeing as they failed the last seven chunin exams, perhaps it would be enough for his daughter to make it to chunin and be placed on a proper squad.

Looking up at Iruka he smiled reassuringly "Do not worry, I believe I have a solution to our extra graduate.

(Mito's Apartment)

Mito grinned to herself as she looked in the mirror, connecting the last button on her button up black silk shirt she chose to wear for today. Often times the people in the simplest outfits were over looked the most. Wearing a simple shirt and jeans may look unassuming but she was able to keep numerous surprises woven into fabric. The material used to create her weapon was so flexible and versatile that she could use it as armor, making shinobi standard regalia unnecessary.

Today was the day they were given their team assignments and made into proper little soldiers for their army.

Her grin widening, she hoisted the Warhammer that she had unfused from her blood and began walking to the academy, ignoring the shocked looks of the civilians at seeing such a petite girl wield such a massive weapon.

Entering the academy, she made her wait to the back, resting her hammer against the wall and sat down, ignoring the shocked looks of her classmates at seeing her without her signature hooded jacked.

Since her brat of a brother had cut off her hood there was really no reason to wear it anymore. It was really just used as a source of amusement for her at seeing everyone attempt to glimpse her face.

At eleven o clock on the dot Iruka entered the room carrying a clipboard that contained the list of teams. "Welcome everyone to the last day of the academy. I am proud of all of you at being able to graduate. I am sure you will all carry with you the will of fire and do everything possible to protect your teammates as they would for you. But remember that even as you separate into teams, you are all shinobi of Konoha and that means you fight as one, with your teammates or even former rivals."

At this he glanced at several students who had known to be antagonistic or disliked each other.

"But now I will announce the teams, firs team 1…" Iruka continued, calling out three students and at time and the unlucky enough jonin senseis to be assigned a team full of civilian kids.

"Team 6 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka, and Choji Akimichi. Team 7 will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

The team nearly made her laugh, they really showed favoritism and bias on this one. Sasuke, Naruto, and a civilian girl named Sakura.

All three of them were in the top ten of the class. Of course the village would pander to the last Uchiha and the Hokage's favored child.

As she mentally insulted the village higher ups with a variety of creative insults she finally refocused as Iruka announced that team 8 would consist of Shino, Hinata, and Kiba Inuzaka. Finally after listing all of the kiddies Iruka finally got to her.

"And finally Mito Namikaze will be placed upon the already existing team 30 led by Romaru Ochi." Iruka stated, finishing the list he was reading from.

Mito grinned widely at that statement. Success! Her plan was progressing beautifully. Now she can work in the safety of the shadows.

"Excuse me professor, but I am here to pick up my new teammate."

Her mental exclamations ended at that voice.

Time seemed to slow as she turned to see the coal black eyes of Kabuto Yakushi, very much alive and staring right at her with an almost mocking expression.

The two stared at each other for nearly a minute before she slowly got up from the table and walked over to the older genin "Yeah…I am looking forward to working with you. My name is Mito Namikaze. I am sure we will be _great_ _ **fri**_ _ends_ _ **.**_ " She almost growled at the last word.

They shook hands, both radiating a cold aura that the rest of the students and staff were oblivious too.

The game, had just become that much more complicated.

'But' She thought in her head as she followed the somehow alive genin, slowly grinning enough to make her look inhuman ' **That just makes it so much more fun!'**

 **AN: Hello everyone, I am finally back and ready for action. This chapter may have been a little short but it was necessary to transition from the academy phase into the genin phase. But anyway as always feel free to comment or pm me with any questions you have.**


	4. Chapter 4: Who are You?

**AN: Greetings everyone, time for the fourth chapter of the series. I am looking forward to where this story is headed. The poll results are great, I am going to count them up and have them listed at the bottom of this chapter, but remember the poll won't close for a while so there is still plenty of time to vote. As you probably know I am writing the blood hound again and I have a bad track record of writing two stories at a time, but I hope to break that habit with this story.**

 **Anyway ill head to the comments**

 **C-ThunPhosphorus – Your commend made my day, I am glad that the old gods approve ^_^**

 **Drowning Iceburg – One of the largest tilters I have when reading fanfiction is when some writer gives the mc 100 abilities an epic and limitless potential summon such as dragons or pheonixs or some other shit then every battle is just 'Oh naruto or so and so beat them with his mere presence or one draw from his sword, no one not even Kaguya herself can beat him at six years old!' its bullshit. It ruins a story if not done extremely carefully and I can name maybe 4 who did it well. I give my characters a few abilities that they make many interpretations of, at the end of the day giving it the same power as the other guy, but with a plot of how he or she got there.**

 **Edelhart – there most likely will not be a pairing in this fic. I like to give the readers something that they can vote on to allow them some influence on the story, which is why I usually pick a pairing to do so, but I feel it would just be too off focus from the plot of the story.**

 **Anyway no doubt you ignored this section so I will get on with the important part, the story!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Who are You?**

Mito followed the silver haired boy with a wide grin on her face, eyes boring into his back, as if trying to figure everything about him from her gaze alone.

Coincidentally if a child saw her grin and immediately starting crying for his mother was not her problem…not at all.

The reason she was so excited was that she knew she killed the guy. She hit him with a saronite Warhammer at full force to the chest. At the very least she had broken every rib in his body, if not destroying his heart entirely.

There was no genjutsu, or substitution.

He had been dead.

'Self-resurrection? No, that is impossible without an accomplice. Mind controlling parasite? Unlikely. Alien invaders? Again not likely. Instant regeneration? Possibly.' She thought to herself as she bored holes into the back of his head, mad grin on the whole way.

Kabuto glanced behind him before instantly snapping his eyes forward again. The girl was creepy. Not the same level as Lord Orochimaru creepy, but there was something about a young girl with such a creepy grin on her face that was just another level of scary. He almost felt as if she was going to pull a knife and shank him at any time.

Thinking back, he remembered when he contacted Orochimaru with the news of his assailant and what he should do.

(Flashback)

Kabuto kneeled behind the clone of Orochimaru, who was posing as their sensei. It amazed him how his master could hide so easily within his former home. Even his name was a taunt at the village, Romaru Ochi, an obvious twist on Orochimaru. But if one were to research the man's background everything up to his great grandparents would be perfectly recorded.

No connection to the snake sannin whatsoever.

Many said that the toad sage was the best spy amongst the sannin trio, but Kabuto knew that was a lie.

The fact that no one knew how easily Orochimaru could enter a village and create a whole new life for himself was proof of that.

Jiraiya may be the most well-known spy master, but the best spy is the unknown spy.

"Kabuto, you requested to speak to me. I sense you are disturbed, what is the matter?" Orochimaru finally spoke, breaking the medic-nin out of his contemplations as the clone spoke.

"Master, yesterday Yoroi was killed. I had to sacrifice him to keep my cover." Kabuto spoke, waiting for the inevitable follow up question.

Orochimaru turned to regard the grey haired youth with serpentine eyes, "I see…no matter he was useless. But tell me, what happened?"

"Last night I was training and was attacked by a female assailant. I did not know her motives but as the fight went on she revealed too much and allowed me to identify her identity and her goals." Kabuto explained, "The girl was Mito Namikaze, the second child of Minato Namikaze, and her goal was to open a slot in an already existing team to, if I assume correctly, make it to chunin as fast as possible."

The snake sannin raised an eyebrow in interest "So the second born child, the supposed useless daughter of the beloved Hokage turns out to be quite ambitious and ruthless? Fascinating. But this does not tell me why Yoroi is dead, or why more than half your chakra reserves are depleted."

"…" Kabuto remained silent, not wanting to admit the truth.

"Oh?" Orochimaru remarked with a grin "She defeated you then? So the supposedly average child has been hiding skills has she?"

Kabuto nodded grudgingly "I did not go all out at the start, having underestimated my assailant, but when I wanted to get serious I was not able too. Her fighting style is like fighting a mad man. She wields a massive Warhammer as if it was a stick and leaves no quarter for jutsu or counter attack without serious injury."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at that information. Even with chakra no normal child of twelve should be able to wield such a weapon. Usually kunoichi went for faster and less heavy weapons due to their physique and the time required to actually use a heavy weapon, the same could be said for shinobi. In fact, only ninja of Iwa and Kiri even used heavy weapons.

Kabuto continued "In the midst of battle I knew I could not win without using my most powerful abilities, potentially killing the girl or crippling her, which would attract unwanted attention. Unnoticed or not, she is still the Hokage's only daughter. She let slip mid battle that my death would open opportunities for her, I doubt she knows about me being a spy meaning the only thing she could gain from my death would be an opening in team 30, arguably the most experienced genin team to not make it to chunin."

Orochimaru nodded, his mind going through possible scenarios and how this information could be used to his advantage. The girl did not interest him, not only was she not even a Jinchuuriki but had no kikkei genkai unless she unlocked her mother's chakra chains ability. He already had an Uzumaki under his employ and the Namikaze weren't even a clan.

In all honesty he did not even have any plans for team 30 other than a front to cover for Kabuto. But with Mito Namikaze joining there was certainly potential. Kabuto, while having no bloodline or any technique that could be useful when switching bodies, was still one of his most highly ranked underlings. Perhaps he could bring Mito to his side? Perhaps like his sensei before him he could actually train a team of his own. Kabuto and Mito would certainly be members but who could be the third?

"Kabuto."

"Yes master?"

"…Bring me a list of this year's genin. I believe this means there will have to be a change of plans. And the removal of some loose ends." Orochimaru said, eyes narrowed as he was handed the shinobi cards of each graduate.

Shifting through them he was uninterested in the vast majority, most were clan kids, who would never be persuaded to abandon Konoha while the rest were useless civilians.

Except for one.

"Kabuto, tell me. What do you think of having actual teammates?"

Kabuto looked uncertain "Sir?"

"Team Kabuto, comprised of you, Mito, and this boy. Hojin is his name. He could be useful."

The silver haired youth looked uncertain "The dead last sir?"

Orochimaru chuckled "you and I both know why he is last in the standings. His summons alone makes him stronger than the others, but you also know of his rather interesting hobby."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before nodding "His abilities with illusions are truly exemplary."

Orochimaru smirked "Exactly, his summons combined with his illusions make quite the combination."

"As you command Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said before disappearing into the night, displaced leaves the only sign he was there at all.

Orochimaru returned to looking out over the village, smiling cruelly as he imagined the true irony of what he was about to do.

"I have surpassed you in everything sensei. Now then shall I surpass you as a teacher as well?"

(End Flashback)

After that night Mitsuragi was found dead, having committed suicide due to the grief of losing one of his teammates.

In addition, due to a logistic error team seven, who originally was supposed to have Hojin as a member, was replaced with Sakura Haruno.

Finally arriving at the training ground they were assigned Mito tore her eyes away from the mysterious ash haired genin to the training grounds.

It was an average ground with forest surrounding each side. Training posts were dug into the ground in the middle of the clearing but there was not much else to look at.

Turning her attention away from the rather boring training ground she focused on the two people standing in the clearing.

One could easily be mistaken for a Hyuga with his long silky hair, seriously what products did this guy use? But the Hyuga theory was immediately dashed when she saw his yellowish eyes and pale skin. This must be her sensei.

Looking at the next of the two males, who was much shorter and wore a black turtleneck with a black coat with a fur collar. She could see a sword handle sheathed into his belt. His hair was in a weird style where it was spiky, but with one spiky bang covered one eye.

Seriously, what products did those two use because there was no way this shit was natural.

"Ah, we are all finally here then. I hope you do not mind that I collected Hojin before he entered the school, I had to complete some paper work with him at the orphanage." The Jounin spoke, moving to lean against one of the training posts.

"But enough about that, I am your new sensei, Ochi Romaru. To tell you a bit about myself I have been a Jounin for five years and starting today I have replaced the previous sensei for team 30, due to his retirement. I have no specialization, choosing to branch out into all aspects of shinobi life. But be warned. I am not an easy going teacher. I will break you all down and build you back up as a strong fighting force." Their sensei's eyes narrowed, "Do not disappoint me."

He stared into the eyes of each of the genin before continuing "Now. I do not believe in the a real genin test since that simply wastes time. I would not have selected you if you did not have potential. However, I do wish to test your abilities. I already know Kabuto's strengths since I have been his sensei for the past few weeks, but you two will face me in spars for today."

Mito grinned while Hojin frowned, both shifting into their respective stances.

Kabuto backed away to the edge of the clearing, watching the three with interest. Despite only being a clone of their master, therefore not having any access to his signature abilities, the clone was still easily a match for a jonin. So how could two powerful genin compare?

Mito hovered a hand over her right wrist, calling out her mace from its seal, gripping it tightly. She felt herself trembling with excitement. This was a jonin, someone must stronger than any other of her victims in the past.

Hojin stared steadily at his opponent before drawing his sword. The design was peculiar to Mito. The edge was double sided and had no curve unlike a katana.

Romaru grinned in an almost mocking manner as he beckoned them forward "Begin!"

Mito dashed forward, jumping high into the air before returning quickly to the earth with a resounding crash as her mace slammed into the ground, creating a large plume of dirt and dust.

Out of the natural smoke Ochi jumped out the smoke, chuckling lightly at the power such a small girl could had within her body. "Hm?" The clone of Orochimaru thought as he noticed a glint within the cloud, which quickly revealed itself to be Hojin as he traveled at high chunin speeds, thrusting his sword forward, enhanced by his speed.

Drawing a kunai with blistering speeds the jonin deflected the cut, then continued to block continuous thrusts, before having to jump back as the boy twirled and slashed at him with a hidden dagger. Smiling as he blasted the boy back with a weak wind jutsu "I see. So you have incredible piercing potential with your sword while relying on your dagger for quick cuts. An impressive style, and only enhanced with your teammates…" The jonin spoke before channeling earth chakra into his arm to catch the Warhammer that was about to slam into him from behind.

"What!?" Mito exclaimed with wide eyes as her attack was stopped with one hand.

"Your great strength will compliment your teammate's speed well. But it is foolish to think that those two things alone would be enough to beat me…"

Using his earth increased strength he wrenched the hammer out of Mito's hands before using it to knock away Hojin who had attempted to use Ochi's distraction to attack.

Mito landed several feet away, her hair obscuring her eyes.

The familiar feeling of something buzzing inside her head returned.

'My hammer'

Slowly getting up the buzzing increased in intensity as she saw her sensei with her precious weapon.

"Give me my hammer back…" She growled.

Romaru looked amused at seeing her distressed state before mockingly gesturing with it "Come and get it then."

The buzzing cut out. Leaving her mind blank, before a darkness creeped across her vision.

" **Give. It. BACK!"** Mito screamed out, her body radiating a dark aura.

Romaru dropped the mocking smile and stared analytically at the darkness that was enveloping the girl.

Hojin was also staring wide eyed at the development, stepping back a bit 'What type of jutsu is that?"

He never got an answer however as Mito seemed to form a dagger out of the aura and dashed at speeds much faster than she had demonstrated previously.

The wickedly curved dagger arced down onto the sensei of team 30.

Romaru quickly began batting the dagger away with the girl's Warhammer, curious about her transformation. Was this the result of being the offspring of a jinnchuriki? He knew for a fact that the boy was the container for the Kyuubi, so where was this power coming from?

However, he noticed something interesting, every time he blocked the dagger with the black Warhammer, it was slowly shrinking as the dagger grew longer.

Soon he was only holding what had once been the impressive hammer while his student wielded a much larger dagger, which now could be classified as a sword.

Now that the dagger was larger he could now see the design of it. The pommel had a guard with several spikes going through it while a large eye rested on top of the guard. The blade itself was curved almost to resemble a sickle.

" **Give. It. Back!"** Mito shouted, the nihilistic aura around her growing darker.

Hojin, deciding that he was safe from Mito's wrath decided to reengage the jonin, he did not know what type of jutsu or bloodline Mito was displaying, but it could be towards their advantage.

"Time to get serious sensei" He stated coldly, before flashing through handseals "Summoning jutsu!"

A plume of drifted away to reveal a flock of bats, each with large fangs and each as large as his torso. "This is just training guys, but this guy is strong enough for us to go all out!" He commanded, earning nods from the intelligent summoning bats.

Readying his sword again he dashed forward, using the sword style the bat clan had taught him.

Orochimaru growled lowly as he deflected the strange sword and dodging out of the way of Hojin's sword.

As he dodged out of the way six bats formed a ring around him and began screeching loudly.

'This is similar to one of Jiraiya's techniques. The sonic waves they are emitting create a strong genjutsu, I cannot allow them to complete it!' he thought, impressed despite himself at the strength of these two genin.

Flashing through handsigns Ochi breathed out a ball of fire at the flock of bats, breaking up their formation.

However, the distraction gave Mito ample time to dash forward, much faster now that she was not encumbered by the heavy hammer, slashing at Orochimaru, with Hojin soon following with a piercing strike of his own.

As the two closed in with their pincer attack, Orochimaru grinned "Well done you two, but you are a hundred years early to defeat me.

Time seemed to slow as the pale jonin seemed to twist and distort to dodge their attacks and grab each of their wrists to throw them both away.

Hojin growled flashing through handsigns as he was thrown away "Bat formation, Kamikaze!"

Many of the bats in the clearing started turning red as they dive bombed the clone of the sannin.

Ochi quickly jumped out of the way as the bats slammed into the ground, creating explosions wherever they landed.

"Oh? How cold to sacrifice your bats like that?" Inwardly he was quite impressed, he wished his snakes followed orders that well.

Hojin smirked "Don't worry, there perfectly fine. Those bats are special. They can survive any environment, being in an explosion won't even scratch them."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in interest "I see." However, his interest in his student's summons could wait as he had to duck a swing from a still berserk Mito, the curved sickle sword flying above his head by centimeters.

"Well, this has been very educational for all of us I bet." The jonin remarked as he blocked the last hit by Mito with the remains of the mace he had taken from her, the last of it being absorbed into the sword, causing the girl to visibly calm down.

Romaru smiled at the girl, "I am going to look forward to learning more about you two. But I suppose you have impressed me enough."

Hojin relaxed and there were several plumes of smoke around the field as he dismissed the bats.

Kabuto walked back into the clearing, impressed after watching the battle. The two kids could probably match him going all out if they worked together. For genin, they certainly were the unofficial top of their class.

Blinking Mito looked at the three teenagers and her sensei and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Sorry, I just really dislike anyone using my weapon."

Three deadpan faces met her words.

(Later that day)

Minato sat behind his desk as the jonin senseis who have already congregated into the room. The senseis from teams one through six had already entered, stating that their teams had failed and the students would either be returned to the academy, integrated back into civilian life, or join more specialized organizations, such as the cypher corp.

However, the four senseis that entered the room were each the ones most likely to pass their students. Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuna Sarutobi, and finally Ochi Romaru.

"Report." Minato commanded, picking up the profiles of each of the teams as they began speaking.

"Team 8 passed with flying colors." Yuhi stated proudly. Thanks to each of her teammates tracking skills they were easily able to pass her test as well as accomplish the objective of the assignment she gave them.

"Team 9 passed, their abilities mesh well together but I will have to work on their personalities more." Asuna stated tiredly. He had picked the team because he had hoped they would already be a cohesive unit and he would not have to work as hard. But each child was not as similar to their parents as he hoped. Shikamaru was lazier than Shikaku and Ino was a fangirl. Honestly the only one similar to their parents was Choji.

Everyone looked at Kakashi who was deeply staring at his book, ignoring all of them.

Minato coughed, embarrassed that his student would read smut right in front of the village leader.

Looking up lazily Kakashi spoke "Hm? Oh. Team 7 passed, barely. But they passed."

Kurenai snorted "You actually passed a team for once Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded "Yes, they were able to grasp the meaning of the test in the end. Despite being sensei's son and a Uchiha I would have failed them if they had not grasped the meaning of teamwork. However, I will have to definitely work on each of them. Individually they are all skilled in their own way but have no way to mesh their abilities cohesively yet."

Minato nodded, proud of his son for passing before turning to Romaru, who had been mostly quiet so far "And your team Romaru? How did they do."

Romaru nodded before responding "While my team is not technically a rookie team so I did not assign them any special task. I would not have accepted either of them if they did not already have potential to work with. However, both of them exceeded my expectations. Especially your daughter Hokage-sama."

Minato's heart clenched at the mention of his daughter. He really wished he could fix the mistakes of his past, but even with space time ninjutsu that was impossible. So he simply sighed deeply and nodded "I am glad they lived up to your expectations. I expect the team will flourish under your leadership. Your record as a jonin has been impeccable so far so I have full faith in you."

Romaru nodded, eyes glinting in what the others assumed to be pride. "There is one more thing I must discuss with you Hokage-sama, regarding your daughter. I am afraid it is rather delicate so I would rather tell you in private."

Minato's eyes hardened at those words "I see." He turned to the other three and they nodded before leaving the room.

"Speak." Minato commanded the pale jonin.

"Well, Mito-san displayed some abilities that I was unaware that she had in the academy. I judged her skill level based on her performance in the genin exams, but it proved to be much higher than what I was expecting. She showed great mastery with her unconventional weapon, signifying that it was not a recent acquisition that I had come to believe, but one she has trained for years in. I do not know if she self-taught herself those techniques or someone taught her but she used moves no amateur could pull off."

Minato frowned, he had assumed from the reports that Mito had only recently acquired her weapon, which would explain why no one had seen it before, but it seemed there was a much deeper story to this.

"In addition Hokage, I am afraid I must be honest with you."

Minato nodded, curious about what the jonin would say.

"Is it possible that a child of a Jinchuuriki could inherit some abilities from the bijuu itself?"

Minato started at the question and stared hard at the jonin "Explain." He commanded, fully serious now, giving the man his full attention.

The disguised sannin hid a smirk as he spoke "Mito displayed an interesting power when I was having her and Hojin spar with me. I had removed her of the Warhammer I talked to you previously about and she flew into a rage, summoning a dark aura around herself, completely black in color. It looked disturbingly similar to a tailed chakra cloak."

Minato frowned, clasping his fingers he thought about the chance that lingering bijuu chakra could have transferred from Kushina to Mito. It was not impossible, cases similar to this had been reported. The Gold and Silver brothers were able to acquire bijuu chakra by just eating some of the lining of the Kyuubi's stomach. It would make sense that his daughter would inherit some by simply being in his wife's womb.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will be sure to look into it." Minato informed the jonin "Dismissed."

Minato frowned as he stared across the village. If Mito did indeed have a piece of the Kyuubi inside of her, did it have sentience? Was that how she had gotten so skilled? Perhaps the chakra had been training her…

No, that was impossible. The mind of the Kyuubi was sealed safely inside his son, there was no way the chakra could be affecting the mind of his daughter.

But…there were many questions that need answering.

It pained him at his core to have them, but he could not answer it.

"Who are you Mito Namikaze…" He whispered, despairing that he knew so little about his only daughter.

 **AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy lately with essays and was too written out to type my stories. But I finished (most) of my essays and ready to keep writing. Here is also the results from the poll so far. I am probably going to give Mito her summoning contract in the midst of the chunin exams so you still have until then to vote.**

 **Twilight Dragons 8**

 **Faceless Ones 6**

 **Sithilids 11**

 **Currently Sithilids have the lead but its pretty even so far. I can see any of the three taking it. Anyway, if you have any questions or simply want to point something out feel free to pm me or leave a review.**


End file.
